Purple is the Color of Our Energy
by emotionsovrflow
Summary: A bit of Bo/Tamsin PWP. Fill for the Fifth Annual Femslash Kink Meme prompt Lost Girl: Bo/Tamsin, making love


They had been fucking for God knows how long now. Bo had been careful so far, wanting to stretch this out for as long as possible. She had fed off Tamsin a few times over the course of their encounter so far, but each time, only just a bit and each time, she had given back all that she had taken. Tamsin seemed to be spurred on with new vigor whenever Bo had returned her chi to her, and it was having a similar effect on the succubus. Each had already experienced countless orgasms, but the way Bo was feeding only slightly then giving it right back was having the same effect as denying herself ultimate release.

Three fingers buried deep inside the blonde, Bo shifted on top of her, the angle of entry changing just the slightest bit and clearly hitting just the right spot. Tamsin gasped and wrapped all of herself around Bo. At least that's how it felt when she wrapped her legs around Bo's middle and locked her ankles together. That's how it felt when she reached her hands up to grab Bo by the back of the neck and look deep into her eyes. In that moment, Bo felt a shift. She felt everything she had ever known or felt about Tamsin come rushing straight into the core of her being and she gasped at being hit with it all.

Tamsin rasped out, "don't fucking move. Don't you fucking move." Bo held her arm exactly where it was, held her fingers in exactly the spot the were in, curled in exactly the same way, both women panting and searching each other's eyes and finding the intense fire within them reflected. Overcome with whatever this new sensation between them was, Tamsin threw her head back as she started to roll and gyrate her hips. Bo moaned as she felt Tamsin's pussy slowly sliding up and down her fingers, felt her squeezing around her whenever her knuckles brushed against her opening.

"Tamsin, look at me," Bo requested. Tamsin looked back at her, nostrils flared, breathing coming in ragged shallow bursts. Bo's eyes flared blue and she kissed her lover, hard and wet. She pulled back, Tamsin whimpering and biting her lip. Bo leaned back in and started to feed, almost painfully slow. A thin blue wisp snaked it's way past Tamsin's lips and between Bo's. Tamsin felt as if it were coming from her very soul. Bo inhaled Tamsin like this until she was completely full of her, then exhaled it all right back. This time though, when all of Tamsin's chi was returned, Bo didn't stop. She kept giving, feeling her own chi coil up and out of her, a red line of energy emerging from her mouth and entering Tamsin. Just as she felt she was about to collapse, she pulled from Tamsin again, this time, their energies entwined, red and blue strands swirling around each other. She continued this process, feeding then releasing, multiple times, each time, their energy melding more and more until finally, they were trading royal purple chi back and forth over and over and over.

Bo had pressed her own pussy against the heel of her hand, achieving the friction she desperately needed against her clit. Their bodies writhed together as a purple glow enveloped the entire room. Tamsin's nails dug into Bo's back repeatedly, each time, the scratches disappearing almost instantaneously.

When they finally came, they came together. As her body wound down, Tamsin watched Bo take in a long last drag of the two of them, her eyes glowing an intense purple before fading back to their natural brown. They lay together, Bo collapsed on top of Tamsin, whose legs were still wrapped around her waist, breathing greedily, recovering from whatever had just happened between them.

After long moments, her breathing somewhat back to normal, Tamsin nuzzled into Bo's neck and asked, just above a whisper, "what the fuck was that?"

Bo pulled back just enough to look at Tamsin. "That was new. That was very, very new."

"Bo, look," Tamsin said as she looked down between them. She pressed her hand flat against Bo's body, right between her breasts.

Bo looked to Tamsin's hand and saw a purple glow emanating from what could only be her heart. She looked back to Tamsin and felt her purple heart jump just the slightest bit.

Bo wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but as she lay her head against Tamsin's chest, she thought maybe she had a good idea.


End file.
